Aaron & Aphmau’s New Family
by EmmyEmmyPie
Summary: It’s been a little over a year after the marriage of Aphmau and Aaron, but what happens when Aphmau is pregnant? (Most of story is rated K , part of a chapter is rated T.)
1. For new readers reading this story!

I imagine my story taking place after Starlight Wonderland, if they came home and had a beautiful wedding and stuff. But they didn't because of the GF. This story was written before Season 6 of MyStreet was aired. So some things in this story will not line up/make sense with Season 6. Any errors should be accepted as part of an AU (Alternate Universe). Thank you.


	2. Chapt 1, Late

[DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own these characters, I only own this story but NOT the characters! These characters belong to Aphmau/Jess. This is also 3 years after Aphmau and Aaron get married, so keep that in mind!]

[Aph's POV]

Today I woke up, I yawned and sat up. Aaron was still asleep, his shining hair was ruffled and he had a little stubble on his chin. I smiled and kissed his forehead and then got off the bed and went to brush my teeth. I sat on the toilet and did my thing. I looked down, my face in shock. I was late! (It's a girl thing.) "It was supposed to come today! It should've been today!" I thought to myself. I pulled up my shorts and ran to Aaron, "Aaron, wake up!" I said a little panicked. What did this mean? Was I pregnant?! What would I do!? "What's wrong babe?", Aaron replied sitting up, wiping his tired eyes. "I'm late!" I said. "On what?" he replied. "M-my, you know what I mean!" I exclaimed smacking him gently on his shoulder.

[Aaron's POV]

My eyes widen as I soon realized what she meant, she was LATE on her period! "Are you positive your late?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders. "Yes, I even marked it on the calender so I wouldn't forget!" Aph replied. I got off the bed, and went to the living room. I grabbed my hoodie from the coat rack and put it on. "Aaron, what are you doing?" Aph asked. "To the grocery store's pharmacy," I replied. "Why?" She asked again. "To buy a pregnancy test," I replied. "Aaron. Do you think I'm pregnant?" She asked me as she sat down on the couch. "Well, that's why I'm buying a pregnancy test babe," I replied. "I know. But, what if I am pregnant? What if I'm not a good mother? What if the kid hates me?!" Aph said, she had a panicked expression on her face. "Babe. If you're pregnant, I'm sure your going to be a great mother, you'll be the best mother any child could have," I said, giving her a kiss. She smiled.

I went outside to the car, it started and I drove to the grocery store. I walked in, not alot of people were there. I walked to the pharmacy part of the store and then to the feminine section of the pharmacy. My face turned red as there were a lot of other woman there watching me. They all seemed to stared at me as I was picking out the pregnancy test off the shelf. I just picked up the first one I saw and walked away. I went to self checkout and well, checked out. I put the test in the plastic grocery bag and left the store. I started the car and drove home. I unlocked the door and walked in. Aphmau was still sitting on the couch but, she was playing on her phone with a bowl of milk and cereal and a bottle poopsi by her side. I placed the bag down and went over to Aphmau. "I'm back babe," I said. She placed her phone down and walked to the bag she opened the pregnancy test and went in the bathroom. I sat down on the couch, I was nervous...


	3. Chapt 2, Finding Out

[Author's Note: I am so sorry if the chapters aren't that long. I will try to make them longer if anyone is reading this. ]

[Aphmau's POV]

I closed the bathroom door and opened the box that contained the pregnancy test. I started to read the instructions. I followed them and started to wait. The 2 minute wait seemed like one hour. One line started to appear, and then the other line started to appear. I looked at the box. "Please wait 2 minutes for the results to appear. Once the results appear, please look for two lines which mean you're pregnant or for one line which means you're not pregnant," the box read. My eyes went in shock. My jaw dropped to the ground. I opened the door and walked to Aaron.

I hugged him, tears in my eyes. Aaron's hands wrapped around me, he looked at the pregnancy test in my hands. "Aph, are you sure two lines are positive?" He asked me. I nodded, "That's what it says on the box," I replied. "Aph, you should go see your obstetrician (someone fielded in the study of childbrith/pregnancy) just to make sure. I am going to make an appointment for next week, okay?" He said. I nodded. I could tell he was slightly smiling after that. I remembered how much he said he wanted a family. It was his dream. I was genuinely happy, but so many questions raced through my head.

[1 week later]

[Aaron's POV]

Today was the day that I'll find out if my wife was pregnant or not. I was at the maid cafe with Aphmau, Kawaii~Chan, Katelyn and Garroth. It was another day of work but, today Aph had an appointment with her obstetrician (someone fielded in the study of childbrith/pregnancy). Throughout the day questions floated around in my head. I was both nervous and scared.

5:00pm, It was almost time to close the maid cafe. We were going to the appointment after the maid cafe closed. Aph and I chose not to tell the others that we were going to an appointment, just in case Aph wasn't pregnant.. 5:20, ten minutes before we had to close up. The last customer left. Aph was already changed into her sweater and shorts. I finished stacking the last chair on the table. "Alright, I'm going to leave. Goodnight guys!" Garroth said as grabbed his keys left the cafe. "Bye Garroth~Kun," Kawaii~Chan said while Katelyn just waved. "Bye," Aph and I said. I looked at the clock 5:38pm. Thirty-five minutes till' Aph's appointment. I sprinted to the bathroom and quickly changed into my normal clothes. "Let's go," I said to Aph. "Okay," She replied, I could tell she was nervous. Aph got in the car and I shut the door as I got in. I felt so nervous that the twenty minute drive felt like 2 hours.

[Aphmau POV]

I tried to mess around on my phone to distract me from the moment but unfortunately it didn't work... I felt so nervous. Finally, we got to the oberstetrics department. "We're here," Aaron said unlocking the door. I quickly stuffed my phone in my purse. The time had come...


	4. Chapt 3, The Appointment

[Aphmau POV]

We walked inside the oberstetrics department and walked up to the front desk. "Name?" The lady asked. "Aphmau Lycan," I said. "Okay found ya. Please sit in the waiting room. Doctor Royce will be with you in a few minutes," She said. "Okay, thank you," I said. Aaron and I walked to the waiting room. I grabbed one of the magazines on the side table and started to flip through it. The pages flew as I nervously flipped through the pages of the magazines. Aaron put his hand on my thigh. "Hey, it's going to be okay Aph," Aaron said with his gentle voice.

A few minutes later a woman who sat one seat away from me elbowed my shoulder, "You must be lucky. Having a husband so big and strong," she said. I smiled "Yeah, he's a great husband," I replied. "Aphmau Lycan? The doctor is ready to see you," A nurse holding a clipboard asked as she opened the door nearest to the front desk. "Here," I say standing up with Aaron.

[Normal POV]

Aphmau and Aaron follow the nurse in the door, the nurse lead them into one of the empty rooms. "Please wait here, and Doctor Royce will be with you in about 2 minutes," the nurse said. Aphmau sat down on the observation table and Aaron sar down on one of chairs. Their hands dovetailed. Then the door slightly creeked open. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lycan. How are you?" Doctor Royce asked. "Good," Aphmau and Aaron said. "That's good, very good," she replied. "Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" Doctor Royce asked. "Yes, I have. It turned up as positive," Aph said. "So youa re wanting to confirm that pregnancy. Am I correct?" She asked again. "Yes, we are wanting to confirm it," Aph replied. "Alright, I am going to have you take a urine test and a blood test and then the results will come in, in about 2 days," She said handing Aphmau a small plastic cup. Aphmau nodded and took the cup and walked out the door.

[Aaron's POV]

It felt like there was a lump in my stomach, I was so nervous.. There was a long moment of silence between Doctor Royce and I.. It was quite awkward. It had already been about 8 minutes since Aph left.

Suddenly, the door knob turned. It was Aph. She walked in the door with the cup filled. Aph handed Doctor Royce the cup, "Alright," Doctor Royce said taking the cup. " I am just going to take this cup to the lab and I'll be right back," She said. "Okay," Aph said. Two minutes later, Doctor Royce walked back into the room with blue gloves on and a tray with a disinfectant wipes and a sharp but empty syringe on it. "Okay, now we are going to have you draw blood for testing," Doctor Royce said opening the packet of disinfectant wipes. "Please sit in a chair," She asked, Aph did as Doctor Royce said sitting in a chair right next to me. I held Aph's hand, squeezing it tight. Aph held her other arm out. Doctor Royce took the wipes and wiped the part where I assumed was one of Aph's veins, then she took the syringe and inserted it in Aph's arm. Aph turned her head away from the syringe while I looked at Aph. Finally the syringe filled up with red blood. Doctor Royce took the syringe out and applied a band-aid to Aph's arm. "Okay, I'll have the front desk call you in about two days to give you the results," Doctor Royce said as she placed the syringe on the tray. Aph and I left the department.

[Two Days Later]

It had been two days since Aph and I went to the oberstetrics department. I was still nervous and had a lump in my stomach. All I wanted was to find out if I was going to be a father or not.. I had already began my shift at the maid cafe with Garroth and Zane. "Ring, ring, ring!"my phone rung. It was Aph, she must have been called by Doctor Royce, I picked up the phone and put it up to my ear.


	5. Chapt 4, Pregnant?

[Thank you so much for the great reviews and such nice complements! Thank you for supporting me in my journey as a writer! Now, please enjoy this next chapter!]

[Aaron's POV]

"Aaron, I'm pregnant! Doctor Royce called me while I out for coffee with Katelyn," She told me. I stopped what I was doing. My jaw dropped to the ground. "Aaron? Are you okay? Your being really quiet," Aph asked me. "Oh.. I just don't know what to say," I said. "That's amazing.. I'm so happy," Aaron said. "Me too," She said back. "Well, I'm on my way back. So I'll see you soon Aaron, we can celebrate together when we get home," Aph said. "Okay babe," I said. Aph hung up and I continued what I was doing. I couldn't keep my mouth from smiling. Garroth looked at me, "Hey, Aaron are you okay? Your smiling really weird," He said with a worried toned voice. "I'm fine.. Just super happy," I replied keeping my smile the same. "About what?" He asked me. "Oh just nothing," I said, I had wanted the baby to be a suprise. A suprise for everyone.. "Oh come on! It's something! If your smiling like that it's something!" He exclaimed. "It's a suprise, you'll know in a few days," I said.

[Aphmau's POV]

I was so happy. In a few months I was going to be a mother, I couldn't wait to tell Mom. I couldn't wait to tell everyone..

[After Work, approximately 6:00pm]

I got finished with my shift and I was working so hard I almost forgot that I was pregnant.. Aaron and I were already at home sitting on the couch watching TV. We snuggled up to each other, a fluffy blanket over both of us. I guess this was our way of "celebrating". "Hey, Aaron how are we going to tell the others about the baby?" I asked him as the question popped up in my head. "Hmm.. I don't know. What about a mini party, or I guess a pre-baby shower?" He replied, looking deeply in my eyes. "That's sounds like a good idea, we should invite my mom and your parents too," I suggested. "Well, your mom has always wanted grand-babies but, I have no ideas what my parents will think.." He said. "Wait, won't our baby be an ultima too?" I asked him, he was an ultima himself and so was his dad. So would this baby I was carrying be one too? He went silent for a moment and then said "I don't know, we have to ask my dad.." I couldn't stop myself from worrying about the baby and if it was an ultima or not... If it was an ultima, what would we do if it lost control? Would it hurt my mom if she babysat it? What would happen? But soon, all those questions transformed into one... Was my child a monster?


	6. Chapt 5, Is It Healthy?

AUTHOR's NOTE: [I am so sorry for such a short chapter last time I posted! I will try to make this one much longer! WARNING: This chapter has slight lemon-ish dialogue so if you are under 14, you should probably not read the first paragraph!]

[Aaron's POV]

I could see Aph was worried about the baby. I put my hand on her thigh, "Aph, I'm sure you will love the baby no matter what..." I said trying to put her mind at ease. I put my hands on her face and began to kiss her. She pulled away for a second and whispered to me, "How can I be so lucky," I smiled and continued to kiss her moving my hands to her waist. I started to pull the blanket off of us. Somehow Aph was now laying on the couch and I was on top of her. We both started to blush a bright red. I took off my shirt and then began to pull of Aph's revealing her purple lace bra. "Aaron will this hurt the ba-" The door bell had rang before Aph finished her sentence. We both quickly took our shirts and put them back on. I went over to the the door and opened it, it was Kawaii~Chan and Zane. "Kawaii~Chan and Zane~Kun wanted Aphmau~Senpai and Aaron~Kun to have some cupcakes we baked! These are red velvet!" Kawaii~Chan said handing over the box of cupcakes to Aphmau. Even after 4 years Kawaii~Chan still talked in third person..

"Well I was craving some cupcakes!" Aph said. "Wait, craving?" Zane asked. "Uh-oh.. She meant she hadn't had cupcakes in so long that she just wants to eat all of them now!" I nervously yelled out. Aph and I had agreed to tell everybody at the same time. "But she had cupcakes a few days ag-" I shut the door and yelled "Thank you!" nervously. "That was close," Aph said. "Yeah," I replied. "Now should we finished what we started?" I said wrapping my hands around her waist. I leaned in to kiss her but she slightly pushed me away, "Aaron will doing this hurt the baby?" She asked me, putting her hand over her stomach. I hadn't thought about that until now. "We have to ask your doctor," I sighed "We should be careful since it could hurt the baby..." I sighed again. Aph walked over to the dining table and opened the box of cupcakes. She took one out and started eating one, "I'm so hungry!" She exclaimed still stuffing her mouth with those red velvet cupcakes.

[2 weeks later]

[Aph's POV]

We were at a doctor's appointment for a check up and some vaccines. Once again I was anxious and nervous. My stomach had been hurting for the past week and Aaron had been worried... We were waiting for my doctor in one of the rooms. After a few minutes of waiting the door knob finally turned and it was my doctor, she was carrying a tray with disinfecting wipes, band-aids and two syringes filled with liquid. She also had a clipboard. "Hello, how are you guys doing today?" She asked. "I'm doing fine," I replied. "Alright so today we are going to have a few vaccines done and a few other things," She said slightly nodding her head. "Okay," I said. First, she pulled out her stethoscope. "I am going to ask you to sit on this please," She asked me pointing her hand at the exam table. I obeyed her direction and sat on the exam table. "This is going to be slightly cold.." She said as she put the end of the stethoscope on my stomach. After a few seconds she pulled it away, "Okay, so everything sounds good. The baby seems to be healthy, and the fact that I can hear it's heartbeat means that you are 6 weeks pregnant. Now I am going to give you a few vaccines," She said. She started to explain what the vaccines will do and how it will keep the baby safe but I blocked all that out and smiled. I put my hands on my flat stomach.


	7. Chapt 6, Pre-Baby Shower?

[AUTHOR's NOTE: The end of the first paragraph has some description of inappropriate stuff that is not suitable for viewers under 13 so be sure your over 10 when you read the first paragraph!]

[Aphmau's POV]

I quickly turned my attention to Doctor Quirk, she was putting on gloves. Then she took the tray and moved beside where I as sitting, she took the packet that contained the disinfecting wipes and teared it open. She wiped my arm with the wipes and then took one of the two syringes filled with liquid. She inserted the syringe in my arm as I turned my head away and held Aaron's hand with my other arm. After a few seconds she took the syringe out and took a band-aid and placed it on my arm then she took the other syringe and inserted it a few inches from the band-aid. I tightened my grip on Aaron's hand, still looking away. After another few seconds she took the syringe out and took another band-aid and placed it on my arm. Doctor Quirk placed the remains of the syringes and disinfecting wipes on the trap and placed it aside. I started to relax my arm and grip On Aaron's hand. "Okay, so I am going to give you some vitamins that will help you along your pregnancy. You'll have to pick them up at the pharmacy, alright?" Doctor Quirk asked me. "Alright," I responded. "Do you have any concerns or questions?" She asked me. My face had turned a light red when I realized I did have a question... Would Aaron and I be able to do THAT when I am pregnant? Instead I asked "I've been having some stomach pains and this sensation at night when my chest kind of hurts or rather burns, is that anything serious?" I asked. "Oh, no, no. It is not anything serious, many pregnant woman experience stomach pains in their first weeks of pregnancy and heartburn at night," She replied. I was relieved that it wasn't anything serious. "Do you have any other questions?" She asked me again. "Yes, uh.." I mumbled nervously. "Can Aaron and I have uh.." I mumbled again. "Can you and Aaron have sex while your pregnant?" She said finishing my sentence. "I get this question many, many times. Yes you can, I recommend having the woman on top or have sex laying on your side." She added. I nodded and so did Aaron.

[30 minutes later]

We were almost there to the pharmacy Doctor Quirk directed us to. Just a couple minutes more. Aaron parked the car into the driveway, "We're here Aph," Aaron said taking the keys and unlocking the doors. I opened the door and got out. We both walked in the glass door.

[Aaron's POV]

"Aph, we should get some more food, we are running low..." I suggested. "Alright.." Aph replied, I could tell she was embarrassed since she and the baby had been the ones eating most of the food in our fridge. I grabbed a cart and we started to turn our direction and go to the baking isle. "Do you want me to bake some cupcakes?" I asked her. "Like duh, I love cupcakes!" She exclaimed getting overly excited. "Her hormones are kicking in I guess.." I thought to myself as I grabbed some flour, sugar and baking soda off the shelves.

[At home, approximately 8:30pm]

"Aph, shouldn't we tell everyone about the baby yet?" I had said to Aphmau while I was chopping some tomatoes for dinner. "Well, what about we tell them tonight? It is still pretty early..." She suggested. "Wait, tonight?" I had said suprised. "Yeah, why not? You just have to make like uh.." She said. "Uh.. Garroth, Travis, Katelyn, Zane, Kawaii~Chan..." she started to count on her fingers. "Yeah, you just have to make 16 plates of food..." she said. "Alright, why not..." I sighed as I grabbed more tomatoes from the fridge. "But, you have to call them," I said to Aph. "Ugh.." She sighed. "Fine," she said.


	8. Chapt 7, The Reveal

[I am so sorry this chapter came out later than usual! I have been sick, I'm sure you all can relate... But, here is the next chapter so enjoy!]

[1 hour later, approximately 8:47pm]

[Aph's POV]

Aaron had finally finished cooking, I could smell the omelette he had been cooking. Everyone had already came and were watching a quick movie on the TV. "Alright, dinner is ready guys!" Aaron said taking off his "kiss the chef" apron off. "It smells so good, Aaron!" Garroth had said sitting down. Everyone had settled down and I found a seat next to Aaron and my mom. "When should we tell them?" Aaron softly whispered in my ear. "After we eat, I'm hungry!" I whispered. "Wait, did you take your vitamins?" Aaron whispered. "No... I'll go and take them right now," I whispered back, standing up and walking over to the pantry where we stored the medicine and band-aids. I opened the bottle of my vitamins and took two out. I put the two pills in my mouth amd turned around. Katelyn was there right behind me.

"Katelyn?!" I exclaimed nearly dropping my bottle of vitamins. "Since when have you've been taking medicine?" She asked, examining my vitamins. "Um.. Uh," I mumbled nervously. "It's a secret!" I whispered. "Aaron and I are telling everyone at once..." I said. "Oh, well okay..." Katelyn replied walking out the pantry with the pepper. "Wait- really?" I exclaimed, curious. Katelyn wasn't usually like this... I tried not to think much of it and followed Katelyn out. I went back to my seat next to Aaron and my mom.

[30 minutes later]

After everyone ate, we all started to play a board game. Until, "So, Mija! Why did you call us all here?" Mom brought up. I guess Aaron and I couldn't hide it for long... I could see that Aaron had began to sweat... "Yes Aaron why did you call everybody here?" Rachael (Aaron's motherasked. "Alright, I guess we couldn't have kept it for long..." I said slightly giggling at the end. "I'm pregnant," I finally revealed. After all that lying, I had finally revealed. I was pregnant. My mom's eyes filled with tears. Kawaii~Chan grinned happily while everybody else was suprised. Aaron smiled nervously while he scratched his left werewolf ear slightly. I smiled. Suddenly, my mom wrapped her hands around me and said "Well, it took you long enough to make me some grandbabies!" She said shedding some tears onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and said "I'm glad your happy mom." "Congratulations, little brother," I had heard Melissa say to Aaron. I unwrapped my arms from my mom and she did the same. I looked at Aaron's parents, they had looked suprised and slightly worried and nervous but I could tell that they were happy.

[Month 3 of Aph's pregnancy]

[Aaron's POV]

I could hear groans and "ughs" from the bathroom. It must have been the baby giving Aph a hard time. I went over to the bathroom and opened the door, I saw Aphmau crouched over the toilet, hair pulled back ponytail. Aph had had morning sickness every well morning since her 8th week of being pregnant. I walked closer to Aph and began to pick up her hair away from the toilet. "Are you okay Aph?" I asked. She nodded. She pulled herself away from the toilet and flushed it, then she went to wash her face in the sink. "This baby is just giving me morning sickness, it's fine Aaron," She said putting her hands on her stomach. "Alright," I said. I kneeled down and kissed Aph's stomach, making her smile, the baby had been growing everyday... I walked with Aphmau downstairs to wear I had already cook breakfast. Delicious bacon and pancakes. "I'm going to take my vitamins first," she said.

[Aph's POV]

I went to the pantry to get my vitamins, I had been taking them for about 3 months now. My belly was growing slowly along with the baby. I took the vitamins and walked out. I sat down next to Aaron who had already began eating his breakfast. I started to eat mine, Aaron had put an extra two pancakes on my plate than he usually did before. After all I was eating for two.

[1 hour later]

"Aaron are you almost finished? We have to get to the maid cafe! We can't be late again!" I yelled at him from downstairs. "Almost done Aph! I just can't find my tie," He yelled back. "Ugh!" I sighed as I walked upstairs. I walked in as I look down I saw his tie. I took my foot off the tie, "Aaron, it's right here," I said holding the tie up. "Oh, why thank you," He said taking the tie from my hands, he started to struggle putting it on over his suit. I took the tie from his hands and wrapped it around his neck. "Even after 4 years you still don't know how to tie a tie," I sighed.

[mini note: Just so you guys know, the next 4-6 chapters will be mini and funny stories of Aphmau and Aaron throughout Aph's pregnancy than it will be the actual birth of their child and then the epilogue]


	9. Chapt 8, Your Lucky That I Love You!

[Month 4, August]

[Aph's POV]

It was finally August, the month of going to the beach and icy slushies and also Aaron sweating in his uniform. While the girls had short sleeves uniforms and short skirts with leggings and the boys had to wear long sleeve uniforms with dress pants... We were at another day of work at the maid cafe, everything just normal. Until...

[Aaron's POV]

I suddenly saw Aph running to the back where the bathroom and snacks were. I followed behind her dropping everything. "Aphmau, are you okay?" I asked slowing my pace. She had ran in the bathroom shutting the door behind her. I could hear her barf. Morning sickness I guess...

[At home, approximately 2:48am]

I had finally began to fall asleep after Aph had kept wiggling around the bed unable to sleep until I had to sing to her with my guitar. But then, an hour later I get woken up by "Aaron, I'm hungry!" "Wait what?" I groaned tired nearly falling off the bed. I checked the time, 2:51am. "Aph, it's 3 o'clock in the morning, just go back to bed," I sighed. I began to hear sniffles, "But, I'm hungry!" Aph cried. I turned on the lamp on the bed side table, "Okay, alright. I'll get you something to eat!" I groaned wiping my eyes. Instead of a thank you I just heard more crying. I turned on the lights. "Aphmau, I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just tired. Babe, I love you," I said to her, as I knelt down and hugged her stomach. "Do you mean it?" She asked me. "Of course I mean it! I love you and our baby," I replied giving Aph a passionate kiss. "Now what do you want to eat?" I asked. "A breakfast-or uh meal in bed. I want one no two slices of pizza, with icecream and pepperoni and some pineapple, oh wait no some mash potatoes with

tomatoes with no cheese and poopsi and-" the list kept going on and on. Until it finally stopped, "Alright, your lucky I love you," I said kissing her stomach and then her.

[That's right! Two posts today! I just wanted to make up for the week that I missed from being sick...]


	10. Chapt 9, Gender Reveal

[Month 5, September]

[Aaron's POV]

"Come on Aph! We are going to be late for your doctor's appointment again if you don't hurry!" I yelled from downstairs. "Nothing fits me anymore!" She exclaimed. I walked upstairs sighing. I walked in our bedroom to see Aph trying to fit a shirt over her stomach, tears in her eyes. I walked over to her guiding her to the bed, I sat her down. "Aph, your beautiful. It's just a doctor's appointment anyways," I reassured her wiping her tear away woth my thumb. "You know what I'll even take you shopping after, alright?" I said giving her a peck on the forehead. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. "Okay, now we have to go to that doctor's appointment of yours," I said standing up. "Okay. But you have to take me shopping after!" She exclaimed. "Okay, okay, alright. I will," I asked chuckling a little. "Promise?" She asked. "Of course," I promised.

[At the Doctor's Appointment]

[Aphmau's POV]

"Alright, I am going to ask you to go to the other room on the left while I get ready," Doctor Quirk said to Aaron and I. "Alright," I responded. I took Aaron's hand and walked in the said room on the left. It had been one of those rooms where they put the cold gel on your stomach and you could tell your baby's gender or something like that. I smiled at the fact that I could finally see my baby and if they were a he or she. Finally. Moments later Doctor Quirk walked in with a nurse with a clipboard. "Okay, now you can lay right here," she said patting a chair that you would see at a dentist. I followed her instructions and layed down on the chair, Aaron standing right next to me. "Okay this might be a little cold," Doctor Quirk warned. As I predicted she put on this blue cold gel on my stomach. "Okay now you can look at the screen," She said. I looked and saw my baby. "So everything looks normal and well, nothing seems to be wrong," Doctor Quirk said. "Would you like to know the gender?" Doctor Quirk asked. I looked at Aaron, and he look at me. He nodded. "Yes, we would like to," I said. "Congratulations, it's a girl," Doctor Quirk revealed. Tears started to form in both Aaron's and my eyes. Aaron began to kiss me. "Alright, I will be right back to run some tests on the baby," Doctor Quirk said gesturing the nurse to come with her. "I can't believe it Aaron, we're having a baby girl," I said sitting up. "Me too. This also means we have to start preparing for the baby and come up with some names," He said. "You do have a point," I said.

[Month 6, October]

[Aaron's POV]

Aph's stomach was starting to grow. So I took her to the store to buy some maternity clothes. "Aaron, Aaron what about this one?!" She asked showing me the 15th shirt she put on. "I like it, Aph. I like anything you wear," I said. "Your beautiful no matter what you wear," I said.

[1 Hour Later]

"Aph, I still can't believe you spent and hour picking out only 5 shirts and 1 pair of pants!" I exclaimed. Again with her sensitive hormones she began to cry. "I didn't mean to- I los-lost track of time and-" she began to cry staining the leather car seats. I sighed. "Aph I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. I love you and this baby so, so, so much," I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "Do you mean it?" She asked. I didn't hesitate to kiss her. As we kissed I wiped her tear away with my thumb. I pulled away for a moment, "Of course I love you and this baby," I reassured her. "Now please don't cry again, you make me feel kind of guilty when ever you do," I said. I began to drive away from the clothing store as soon as Aph had wiped her tears away. After this day, I had to remind myself that Aph had been more sensitive than before she was pregnant.

[Author's Note: I will now try to post about 3 times a week now! I'd also really appreciate it if you would give a review on what you like about the story and what I can improve on! Like I said I would really appreciate it! Toodle-loo!]


	11. Chapt 10, Baby Shower

[Month 7, November]

[2:37pm]

[Aaron's POV]

Aphmau and I were finally on maternity leave to have more time with the baby. I started preparing lunch for Aph and I. Aph and I had decided to invite Eric and Sylvanna to eat lunch with us. I opened the fridge to grab some chicken broth, I reached my hand out to get it until I heard some sniffling, I already knew what it was. Hormones.

I could tell it was coming from upstairs because no one else was in the house except Aph and I and the two puppers were asleep. I went upstairs to hope I could comfort Aph. "Aph are you okay?" I asked her sitting beside her. She was eating the remains of the Halloween candy we had past out. "Aph?" I asked, she didn't answer and bursted out in tears. She layed her head in my chest. My shirt had gotten wet quickly from all the tears. "What's wrong?" I asked as I took my hand and rubbed her back. "I'm a total mess!" She managed to get out. "What?" I said. "I'm a total mess! I'm fat and ugly and you'll leave me and this baby because I'm fat and ugly and I'll be fat and ugly forever! And-" she started to say and then she just started crying. I started to pat her back. "Shh... It's all going to be alright. Don't say such things like that Shu. You know I wouldn't leave you even if you were ugly for fat which your not. Inside your stomach is our little baby that we will love and cherish," I said to her in my most gentle voice possible. "You know what? It will be Thanksgiving in a week or so and then you can stuff your mouth with all that you want," I said trying to calm her down. "That would be nice," she finally said.

[Thanksgiving Dinner]

[Aphmau's POV]

It's was at last time to eat the delicious dinner that the Kawaii~Chan, Zane and Aaron and I had made. We made mash potatoes, some turkey of course, some corn, casserole, a huge pot pie, and desserts like pumpkin pie with icecream and cake! Everything had smeeled so good! We were just waiting for everyone to get here! My mom and Eric, Kawaii~Chan, Zane, Katelyn, and Travis were here already. We were missing Laurence, Lucinda, Melissa, Aaron's parents, and Garroth.

[25 minutes later]

All we needed were Melissa and Aaron's parents to get here. Suddenly the doorbell rung. It had to be Melissa and Aaron's parents! Aarona and I went over to the door and opened it, "I'm sorry it took us such a long time to get here, so much traffic," Melissa said. "Can we come in?" Rachael (Aaron's mom) said. "Yes of course," I said. "How are you doing?" Melissa asked me. "I'm doing fine. Only two more months then Aaron and I can finally meet our baby girl," I said as I gently rubbed my stomach. Melissa quickly hugged me and walked to her parents who were heading towards the table. I headed towards them following slowly behind and next to Aaron.

[Month 8, December Baby Shower]

[Aaron's POV]

It was the day of the baby shower and only one more month left till' Aph's due date. Aph and I decided that she would have the baby shower on a Sunday because the maid cafe was closed. Of course I had to cook like I always did.

[1:56, almost time for the baby shower]

I took the pink balloons out of the car and inside the house. "You can't have a baby shower without balloons, right?" I thought inside my head. Ever since Aph was in her 3rd trimester I had had dreams about little baby girl. I couldn't help but think about those dreams when I stared at those pink balloons, our little baby girl losing her first tooth, her werewolf ears finally coming in, her first birthday party, her first day of school. I soon snapped back to reality.

[9 hours later, in bed]

The baby shower was a blast, everybody had fun playing the games. Even my mom sort of enjoyed this. There was a lot of laughing and dancing. Aph and I were already in bed even though it was only about 10 o' clock. I guess we were just both tired from having so much fun. I scooted down to where Aph's stomach was and kissed it. I held it in my hands, "Aph, have you thought of a name yet?" I asked her. "No. I think I'll have to see her first before I name her. I want the perfect name for her, the perfect one. Have you thought of any names yet for her?" She said. "No. But I have a middle name for her," I said. "Well let's hear it," she said. "Lilith. I think her middle name should be Lilith," I said. That's a good middle name. Something Lilith Lycan. We just have to find a good first name for her now," she said. "Well, I guess you'll have to wait for a name when we see you," I said to Aph's stomach as I kissed it.

[Christmas morning]

"Merry Christmas," I said to Aph as I handed her a present. She quickly unwrapped it revealing a box, she quickly opened the box and it revealed a necklace that had "Aarmau", a combination of our names. "Maybe we should name our baby that, eh?" She joked, as she put the necklace around her neck. "No, absolutely no," I said. As I said that Celestia and Alexander started running towards us, it seemed like they had smelled something good. "Did you want a present? Did you?" I said to them rubbing their bellies with one hand and grabbing a present with the other. I placed the present in front of them. They could smell the treat I put in there, their faces showed it all. Aph and I giggled as they started to run around the present then try to open it.

[AUTHOR's NOTE: Next chapter will be the second to last chapter of this story! But don't worry there will be more stories like this, like Travlyn and Zane~Chan/Zana!]


	12. Chapt 11, Finally Meeting Her

[Reminder: This will I think be the second to last chapter in this story! After this ends I will hopefully move on to other MyStreet ships like Zane~Chan/Zana or Travlyn]

[Month 9, January]

[Aphmau's POV]

I layed down on the couch hopping the baby would finally let me relax and watch some TV. I had finally felt some relaxation after 9 months. "Finally," I thought to myself. After a few minutes, my back had started to hurt. "Seriously?" I mumbled under my breath as I stood up. "Aaron did you make lunch yet? I'm hungry!" I exclaimed, mad that my couple of minutes of relaxation had been interrupted. Suddenly a gush of water started to run down my leg, my face went into shock. "Did I just pee my pants or did my water actually break?" I thought to myself. I looked down.

[Aaron's POV]

I had been installing the baby's carseat when Aph yelled "Aaron, get your butt over here! It's an emergency!" From the house. As I ran bck into the house I began to see Aph standing still with a puddle of clear liquid underneath her. "Aaron I think my water just broke!" She said. "Your what just broke?" I asked. "Did you pee yourself?" I asked her. "No, why would I do that? I just went to the bathroom 10 minutes ago! I meant that I think this baby is ready to come out," She yelled. "Oh. What do we do now!" I said panicking. "I know what to do," She said. "You do?" I asked her. "Yes, I do. We have to call my mom over," She finally said.

[4 minutes later]

[Aphmau's POV]

Only minutes later after I called my mom, she came bursting through the door with of course her chancla. "What is it Mija? Why'd you call me here?" My mom asked. She looked down at the ground underneath me and realized that my water was broken. She gasped. Then tears filled her eyes. "My grandbaby is coming!" She exclaimed. "Mom, that's what I called you here for. I think my water is broken," I said. "Well, we have to get you to a hospital! Aaron get the bags!" She said. "What bags?" Aaron asked. "What- you didn't pack bags! My Irene you guys are really unprepared!" My mom said. "You guys will need some clean clothes, some clothes for the baby, pads and underwear for Aphmau, all of your healthcare and IDs for paperwork, slippers, shoes, -" The list went on for another minute. Suddenly slight pain rushed through my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach and froze for a minute. "Aph, are you okay?" Aaron asked me putting his hand on my shoulder. "She's fine, just a few mild contractions. Aaron go get some big grocery bags and pack the things I told you to," My mom said to Aaron. As Aaron went to pack the things, my mom sat with me on the couch. "I don't know what'd I do without you mom," I told her, my hand still layed on my stomach. "I'm just glad your finally giving me some grandbabies!" She joked. We both slightly laughed.

[At the hospital]

We had been put in a pretty big hospital room in the maternity ward and not the labor and delivery ward. I was told to wear a hospital gown and lay down on the gurney that was in the room. They put all this stuff on my stomach, it was to monitor the baby and my heartbeat. I had an IV on my arm too, it was to stay hydrated, Aaron had called all of our friends and family including Melissa and Aaron's parents. The nurses had swapped down there with a q-tip, which was I guess for testing if my water was actually broken... The nurse also said my contractions were pretty mild and we had to wait a few hours until I was actually going to deliver this little baby girl. Aaron was right next to me as I was sitting up on the gurney provided. "So we're doing this right now, ha?" Aaron said to me. "Yeah, we are. We're gonna see you for the first time in a few hours, little one." I said to my stomach.

[The next few paragraphs are gonna be hours and centimeters dilated. Centimeters dilated means how bad your labor contractions are and how much longer until you deliver your baby. 10 centimeters dilated means that you are ready to push and you will get to see your baby soon and then 1 centimeters dilated means that you are not ready to push yet but you are in labor and just have to wait a few hours.]

[Hour 2, 3 centimeters dilated]

The contractions were getting more rougher. We had only been here for about two hours. Aaron was still by my side as my was checking her phone while she sat on the gurney next to me. "Are you okay Aph? Do you need a footrub? Or a massage?" Aaron asked me. "A massage would be nice, my back is killing me," I replied. Aaron stood up and started to massage my back. Although it felt nice it didn't stop the pain at all.

[Hour 4, 5 centimeters dilated]

[Aaron's POV]

I almost couldn't stand seeing Aph in pain. Even though she tried to hide it to Sylvanna and I, I could still tell she had been in pain. Aph was moved to another room even bigger than the room we were in last. Just like when Aph and I were wondering if she was actually pregnant, questions had raced through my head once again. Was the baby going to be an Ultima? Was she going to hate me or Aph? Would she even be a werewolf? What if my parents want nothing to do with her? How was I going to be a good father?

I tried to put my mind at ease but I couldn't, my mind couldn't stop worrying and I have to put another thing on my to-do list. Ask my mom and dad some parenting questions. Suddenly I could hear the doorknob turning, I turned my head to face the door. It had been the same nurse who had put us in this room. "Alright, Mrs. Lycan and Mr. Lycan. Doctor Bruyn will be your doctor for this evening," the nurse said as a young man walked into the door. He was your typical hospital doctor. He was about 25 years old. He had blonde hair and green amber eyes. He made a quick wave at us and said something to the nurse. "Doctor Bruyn will be asking you some questions," the nurse said as she began to walk out of the room. "Alright how are we this evening?" He asked. "Painful. So painful," Aph replied groaning. "Okay, I'm am going to ask you a few questions and give you some feedback on the little baby girl, alright?" He said. We both nodded. "Since your 5 centimeters dilated, that means you can get an epidural. Would you like to get an epidural or keep it all natural?" He asked. All I could understand from that question was "Would you like to keep it all natural," both Aph and I looked over at Sylvanna confused. "Mom, what's an epidural?" Aph asked Sylvanna. I could see Doctor Bruyn was going to speak but Sylvanna beat him to it. "An epidural helps relieve the pain Mija. I had one when I had you," she said. "I want an epidural!" Aph exclaimed. "Aph shouldn't we think abo-" I said but she cut me off, "No! I want an epidural!" I guess she was still in a lot of pain. "Alright," he said. He looked over at the monitor that had been monitoring the baby. "Okay, all seems good. The baby is healthy," Doctor Bruyn said. "Nurse!" Doctor Bruyn yelled as he walked out of the door. A few minutes later a nurse came in the room with a tray of needles and wipes. "Alright- Mrs. Lycan, I am going to ask you to sit up," the nurse said. Aph did as told and sat up, the nurse took some wipes and wiped a spot right in the middle of Aph's back. Then she took a needle and inserted in Aph's back. Then she took another needle and inserted in Aph's back as soon as she took out the other one. "You can lay down now," the nurse said. Aph layed down and started to fall asleep? She just closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep. Then her body started to shake. "What is going on?!" Is this supposed to happen?" I yelled at Doctor Bruyn. "Yes, now calm down! This is a common side effect of the epidural," he anwsered. I sighed in relief. I sat back down next to Aph while Doctor Bruyn left the room. All was at last quiet without Aph groaning. After a few minutes she woke up. "Mija, how are you doing?" Sylvanna asked her. "Fine, it still hurts though," Aph winced.

[Hour 8, 8 centimeters dilated]

[Aphmau's POV]

"Ugh," I groaned. "Why does something so wonderful cause so much pain?" I thought to myself. Aaron began to rub my back. "Shhh, just a few more hours Aph. Then we can finally meet our little baby girl." He said in a gentle voice. I tried to smile a little bit but I couldn't with the pain. A nurse walked in, "Alright, since your almost 10 centimeters dilated would you like to take a hot bath or walk around the hospital? It's all free," she said. "A hot bath would be nice," I said. The nurse nodded. "Okay follow me," she said.

The nurse helped me to get in the bath with all the stuff on my stomach and hands. The steam from the hot bath made me relaxed, it felt so much better and relieved most of the pain. I exhaled slowly, greatful for the relaxation after 8 hours of this pain. To be honest I didn't think labor would be this painful even though my mom had say that it was so painful when she had me. Aaron was still there beside me, he was messaging my back which also felt nice but not a good as the hot bath.

[Hour 10, 10 centimeters dilated]

I had been dried off and put back in the gurney. I was ready to push but had to wait for Doctor Bruyn to get here. "Aar-rrron," I groaned making Aaron turn to me. "We are never having another baby again," I said. He laughed. "I'm serious," I said. The door opened, it was Doctor Bruyn. "Oh thank Irene," I thought to myself. Doctor Bruyn brought my nurse with him, he pulled a rolling chair out and sat in front of the gurney, "Alright can you spread your legs apart for me? Can you and you hold her legs apart?" He said to me and then pointed to Aaron and my mom. I did as told and spread my legs apart, they both held onto my legs. "Everything looks normal and your now ready to push," He said. He slid back his chair to the sink and washed his hands and then put on gloves. He slid back to where I was on his chair. I squeezed Aaron's hand tightly as another contraction pushed by. I groaned again, "Okay you can start pushing," Doctor Bruyn said. I tried to push even though I could barely feel my waist and below. "Alright, deep breath your doing great. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, push!" He said again. "I can see her head. Take another deep breath and push again," He said. I pushed, I was sweating a ton even though the nurse was wiping my sweat off my body with a paper towel. "Just a few more pushes! Push on a count of ten, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Push!" He exclaimed. "1 more push, deep breath and then push!" I pushed with all my might. Then, I heard crying. I looked at Aaron and he looked at me, we both smiled.

[Aaron's POV]

She was placed on Aph's chest, to be honest she looked like an alien with a thick head of hair. But she was ours, all ours. I didn't realize it but I started crying and so did Sylvanna. "Would you like to cut the imbillical cord off sir?" The nurse asked me holding a pair of shiny scissors, "Yes I would love too," I said taking the scissors. I cut her imbillical cord, I managed to get a closer look at her and she was beautiful and perfect. More tears started to drip down my cheeks.


	13. Chapter 12, The Ending Thank you!

[I am so sorry this is out super late! I was sick with a fever and flu and has been feeling a little off and having a bit of writer's block... This will be the last chapter of this story! I just wanted to thank you guys for the support and for your patience with me when I didn't post in time. Thank you so much! Like I said in last chapter I will write more stories like this and continue with other ships like Travlyn and Zane~Chan/Zana! I really hope you enjoy this last chapter and read my other stories to come!]

[The Ride Home/A Name (4 days after labor)]

[Normal POV]

After the painful 10 hours of labor and 5 days at the hospital the newest member of the Lycan family and her parents were in their car driving home. "She so peaceful," Aph said, "Yeah she is, but I still don't know what to name her..." Aaron replied. "I know, I have no idea what to name her!" Aph replied. Alina had Aph's hair and Aaron's eyes, she definitely was Aph and Aaron's daughter.

After a few more minutes of driving the Lycan family finally made it to their humble abode they called home. As soon as Aph walked through the front door, something just clicked. "Alina!"

"What?" Aaron said, confused. "Her name should be Alina!" Aph exclaimed. "Alina, that's perfect..." Aaron said. "Alina Lilith Lycan," Aphmau said as took Alina in her arms away from the carseat. The house soon echoed with Alina's wails, "Uh— I think her diaper is full!" Aph said rushing to Alina's nursery. It was painted a light purple with flower decals. The room was filled with a changing table with a beautiful white crib. Finished with a matching white rocking chair. It was anything a baby would need for its first 1 year. Aphmau placed Alina on the changing table and grabbed a clean diaper from the drawer next to the changing table. Aph changed a baby's diaper for the first time in years, she felt like a true and accomplished mother. She picked Alina up again and carried her down the hallway back to Aaron, "Better now?" Aph whispered to Alina, who didn't reply of course

[The next few paragraphs will be funny and sweet little short stories of Alina, Aphmau, and Aaron. I hope you enjoy!]

[3 years after Alina's birth, Alina is 3 years old]

It had been a few days after Aaron bought Alina a mini purple car for Alina. It was an Alina-sized car that she could "drive". Someone else had to push the car to make it move. "You wanna play with your little car?" Aaron asked Alina. They were in the middle of a little father-daughter time. Alina nodded as she ran over to it. It was parked right outside of Alina's room. She happily hopped right on in.

"Go vroooooo—om! Go vrooom—rooom!" Alina exclaimed. She couldn't make out big words as she was only 3 years old. "Alright, alright. We'll go vroom-vroom," Aaron said as he grabbed hold of the handle of the car. He started off slow and steady and then went really fast all around the house. Alina loved it. He stopped after about 5 minutes of pushing the car around. "More-more!" She exclaimed. He obliged. He pushed it more around the house. After 10 minutes of that he stopped. "More, more!" She exclaimed again. He obliged.

[45 minutes later]

"More, more!—more?" Alina said confused as she turned around and saw her father lying on the floor. She got out and ran to him with super lightning speed. Aaron was completely out of breath from pushing Alina around. "Daddy!" She exclaimed grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I don't think I can go more, Alina. Sorry sweetie..." He said patting her on the head gently.

[Werewolf Ears]

[I have no idea if this is what the pocess of being a werewolf is like, I just took the stuff Aaron has said from MyStreet Season 5 about his childhood and wrote what I imagine it is like... Also keep in mind that Alina is an Ultima werewolf.]

[Alina is 5 years old.]

"Mommy! What is this on my head?" Alina asked her mother pointing on the furry black bulge on both sides of her head. "Oh my Irene! What is that?" Aph yelled. "Aaron!" Aphmau called, causing Aaron to rush over. "What is it, what's wrong?" He said. "There's something on Alina's head! It's fluffy!" Aph said, "Aph, just relax. It's just her werewolf ears growing in, which also means she'll have the ultima eyes I have," Aaron said. "She'll have to learn to control her eyes, we need to call my dad..." Aaron said.

[First Day Of Kindergarten]

[Alina is 5 1/2 years old.]

"Alright Alina, remember to be nice and treat others the way you want to be treated," Aph said to her daughter. Aaron tried to hold back tears. "My little baby girl is now in Kindergarten..." He said. "Just let it out you big teddy bear," Aphmau said. "I love you daddy and mommy!" Alina exclaimed crashing into both of them for a hug. "You remember what we taught you if your mad?" Aphmau said. "Yeah, just let my anger out on Woof!" Alina said pointing to the keychain of a mini Woof on her shorts. "Yes, that's right," Aphmau said. "One last hug!" Aph said holding her arms out waiting for a hug. Alina gave her one last hug and ran into her classroom.

[A Thank You]

Hey, it's ZaneXKawaii~ChanIsMyJam here. I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support and everybody that came along throughout my journey as a fanfiction writer. If it wasn't for that first review on this story I would have quit and moved on to another story but thankfully I didn't and kept going with this fanfiction. So I just want to write this little log at the end of this to say thank you for all the support you guys have provided for me and for reading and enjoying this mere fanfiction of mine. Just a disclaimer this will not be the last fanfiction or story that I will write here. In fact I have many more fanfictions coming and I hope you guys enjoy those too. Have a good day,

\- ZaneXKawaii~ChanIsMyJam

March 9, 2018


End file.
